


first

by marilags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (atsumu is just mentioned harhar, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilags/pseuds/marilags
Summary: you are osamu's first love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	first

**“You don’t have to say it.”** Osamu smiles at you, seemingly calm. Around you two were raging waves of crowds, lanterns, and the scent of food hanging in the air. Both of you walk to a shadowy corner, near the temple, and sit on the steps. “Ya really don’t.”

You remember the first time you met him, back when you were both little kids, tooth gaps evident. You had just moved next door, barely settling when you heard rushes of knocks on your new door. You tiptoe close to the wooden door, curious and nervous, tiny fingers slowly twisting the knob and,

“Hey!” It was a boy, probably your age, eyes wide with excitement as he peered behind you, trying to slurp every detail of the new neighbour’s interiors. “’m ‘Tsumu. Woah, is yer fridge new?”

“‘Tsumu, ya idiot, what’s taking ya s’long?” You hear someone walk towards the new bright-eyed boy. When you tilt your head to look, you are met with the same boy. At least, they looked the same. The same dark hair, the same features, even the pinch of their tiny noses! 

Different eyes.

Calm, more direct, and blue. Really blue. He looks at you, immediately understanding the expression of shock on your face, and it makes him grin at you as he raises a hand in greeting. 

“Hey, I’m ‘Samu. We’re twins, wanna go to the festival with us?”

The twins pull you in a stream of memories. In elementary, there was the group wars, the scrapes on knees, the phones made from paper cups and yarn strings, and trying to make potions from pretty flower petals and dirt. In middle school, there was the sports craze the boys had, that urge to want to grow up fast, the serious studying, the phones, the email exchanges, the crushes, and by the last year, the kiss.

“Miya,” one of your female classmates said, twirling a strand of her hair. Everyone was gathered in a circle in the middle of the classroom, with the table and chairs stacked behind them; it was a study period but everyone had decided to play just for today. _By the time highschool comes_ , said one of the kids, _everyone will be too busy worrying about their studies_. Board games were brought out, peals of laughter were collected inside the room. The clock tick-tocked, and everyone had settled down in the last game, Truth or Dare. “I dare you to kiss the one you like.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” The twin says, eyes falling on you. He smiles. Your heart thumps.

In highschool, along with bouts of career crises, finding new things to be passionate about, school clubs, new friendships, lots of self-reflection, and the rush of university exams, your boyfriend pulls you along with memories of firsts. First kiss, first rainy day together, first fight, first date, first bento box, first trip, first Christmas as a couple and first New Year’s. So many firsts whisk through you like the wind as you hold onto his hand. Trusting him, loving him. But, also, after highschool was over,

First breakup.

You hesitate, it felt cruel doing this in the middle of a joyous celebration, minutes away from the pretty fireworks you and the brothers loved to watch together, yearly. Now, everything felt different. The three of you had grown up, time had weathered everything from your childhood. Things happened. Change is, as they say, inevitable.

“Osamu,” your eyes are sad. You never knew it was going to be really tough doing this. You didn’t want to break his heart. “I’m sorry, I can’t accept your feelings.”

First rejection, too.

Grey hair catches the moonlight. His lips are a thin line, you know he’s trying to force himself to smile and pretend it’s okay. “Ya really love him, huh.”

“I do.” Tears blur your vision for a second then drops slide down your cheeks. “I do, I really love Atsumu.”

“Even if he broke up with ya?” He finally manages to smile at you. It doesn’t look like the first one he gave you. Osamu stretches his hand to you, offering his handkerchief and wiping the tears off your face. He pats your back soothingly as you cry.

You nod, “Even if he broke up with me.”

Osamu chuckles at your tears, “I should’a be the one bein’ comforted, don’t ya think so?”

“Sorry,” you desperately try to calm down. “’m sorry.”

But he still continues to pat your back, just like the old times, when you would cry hard after scraping your knee. “’s okay, he broke up with ya 'cause he found out I liked ya. That ‘Tsumu, he’s a good brother, after all.”

Warm blue eyes look at you. “Now, what’re ya gonna do?”

“He... he did that?” 

You look at him in surprise and he wrinkles his nose as if he was disgusted by the thought. “He shouldn’t have done that and ran off to Tokyo, though. Coward.”

“I booked a ticket to Tokyo,” you say. “I’m going to ask him out again. ‘m gonna tell him I love him.”

“Well then,” he finally separates from you, tucking his handkerchief inside his pocket. “Ya better go and sleep early if you want to catch the train there.”

It’s bittersweet, the way Osamu watches you. He allows you to hug him goodbye then you run, disappearing into the crowd. You looked so determined, bright and happy again. 

Just like the first time he met you.

Osamu drops the handkerchief inside his pocket, heavy with your tears. Fireworks fly up to the sky and decorate the dark blues and the stars with colours. He stares at it, alone. The world moved on even as his heart broke.

**end.**


End file.
